FKSPOILR@LISTS.PSU.EDU
FKSPOILR@LISTS.PSU.EDU was a mailing list created by Laurie Salopek with the permission of Jean Prior on February 16th, 1995 for discussion of spoilers for the television series Forever Knight. At the time the list was created, Forever Knight was still being made. Since the series was available in multiple markets, not all members of FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU would necessarily have been able to see the most recent episodes. So that those who had would be able to discuss the latest show with one another yet not give away the plot to people who had not yet seen it, a separate list was established. The final episode of the series was broadcast on 17 May 1996. The FKSPOILR list was closed on 11 June 1996. =List Info= Related Lists * FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU * FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU * FKV4S-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU Moderators Listowners/moderators have included: * Jean Prior * Laurie Salopek * Name Withheld 2 * Lisa McDavid * Don Fasig History The FKSPOILR list broke the standard naming pattern for the other Forever Knight Lists on the PSU server - the names of the other lists included a "-L" at the end of the list name, but that nomenclature wasn't used for FKSPOILR.Fasig, Don: "Re: FKSPOILR? " FORKNI-L Digest - 7 Jan 2010 to 8 Jan 2010 (#2010-7), 2010. The list was created by Laurie Salopek on February 16, 1995 with the assiatance of the PSU Forever Knight Lists owner, Jean Prior. Forkni-L members who had topics=all in their setting were automatically added to the new list. Members were then provided instructions on how to add or remove themselves from all of the Forever Knight lists on PSU.Salopek, Laurie: "ATTENTION", FORKNI-L Digest - 16 Feb 1995 - Special issue, 1995. On Thursday, February 23rd, Laurie Salopek posted a notice to Forkni-L that as of the 24th, members should use the FKSpoilR list for all spoiler postings."Current spoiler rules for new episodes are in effect with the exception of spoiler lines, they are NOT neccessary. Also, SPOILER in the subject line is not neccessary, BUT be sure to put the name of the episode you are discussing in the subject line...." Salopek, Laurie: "New List", FORKNI-L Digest - 23 Feb 1995, 1995. The first FKSpoilR post ("This is a TEST") and digest ("FKSPOILR Digest - to 23 Feb 1995") were released at 5:54 EST on February 23, 1995. As Don Fasig (List Gardener for the FK PSU mailing lists) has put it, the FKSPOILR list "...was dedicated to discussing episodes as soon as you saw them - sometimes even before an episode ended there'd be commentary. The discussions tended to be lively with a lot of quick exchanges. After an episode had shown in all areas and people had a chance to see it, general discussion move to FORKNI-L.Fasig, Don: "Re: FKSPOILR?", FORKNI-L Digest - 7 Jan 2010 to 8 Jan 2010 (#2010-7), 2010. Forever Knight cast and crew members were known to have been subscribed to FKSpoilr during its lifetime. Nigel Bennett posted to the list, while other cast and crew members lurked. Prior to the list shut-down, Nigel made a final post to the list, including his thoughts on the final episode, "Last Knight."Fasig, Don: "Re: FKSPOILR?", FORKNI-L Digest - 7 Jan 2010 to 8 Jan 2010 (#2010-7), 2010. The End of FKSpoilR There were two reasons for the shut-down of FKSPOILR in June 1996: # As per Don Fasig - "When FK was cancelled there was no longer any need for the spoiler list so it shut down in June 1996.Fasig, Don: "Re: FKSPOILR?", FORKNI-L Digest - 7 Jan 2010 to 8 Jan 2010 (#2010-7), 2010. # The listowners for the Forever Knight lists were made aware of the drain the heavy activity on these lists caused the PSU system. The listowner, Jaye, sent the list a two-week warning on a list post dated May 30, 1996, in which she indicated the termination of FKSPOILR was not only due to the end of the series, but to provide the FORKNI-L an opportunity to continue on the PSU system. "Let me stress to everyone that our lists are a *MAJOR* drain on PSU's listserver. We have well over 1000 ppl on FORKNI-L now. It generates two or three or four digests a day. People at PSU are getting really cranky about how much space on their allegedly academic listserver is being taken up by non-academic lists. By no means are we the only non-ac lists on here, but we are prolly their biggest non-ac drain. That makes us a target. So, giving up FKSPOILR could possibly give us a slightly longer lease on the FORKNI-L/FKFIC-L lease on life." Jaye: "ADMIN: FKSPOILR's Fate.", FKSPOILR Digest - 30 May 1996 - 31 May 1996, 1996. Warning about the impending demise of the FKSPOILR list was provided several times prior to the list shut down. The list was scheduled for termination on Monday, June 10, 1996. During this period, some of the list rules were relaxed to allow for good-bye posts to the list. The final post appears to have been from Amy Rambow on Tue, 11 Jun 1996 11:27:44 EDT,Rambow, Amy: "Hell? No (Spoiler LK)", FKSPOILR Digest - 30 June 1996 - 11 June 1996, 1996. which leads one to suspect the list was terminated at approximately noon EDT, June 11, 1996. No users were required to unsubscribe - the termination of the list automatically invalided all subscriptions. Archives Some (though not all) FKSPOILR posts have been archived. * May 14–28, 1996 - https://web.archive.org/web/20070520195249/http://www.fkfanfic.com/fkmisc/lastknight.txt (archived) contains a collection of "Last Knight" posts. * May 1996 - http://knightwind1228.com/archives/sp1996/may.htm * June 1996 - http://knightwind1228.com/archives/sp1996/june.htm =External links= * The Dusty Vaults of the Forkni-L Archives =Sources= Category:Forever Knight Mailing Lists